White Camellia
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: Before she goes to fight Madara, Konan visits Nagato and Yahiko one last time.


_White Love_

A tall blue-haired kunoichi walked up to the shrine. Her amber eyes did not wander to the mural depicting angels or to the paper flowers serving as a final resting place to the two people who were sleeping eternally forever. Her eyes were only one of the bodies lying there peacefully. His former dark red hair that Konan had loved was now brittle and white. And his Rinnegan eyes that had once glazed with eternal pain, were peacefully closed. Konan couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Nagato had lived. _We would finally… _His death no longer caused her any pain though. The hole in her heart would disappear. _I'll join you at last, Nagto…Yahiko… _The kunoichi knew that after Nagato's death, Madara would try to retrieve the Rinnegan from Nagato's body. Konan knew that Madara was stronger than herself. Much stronger. She would likely die fighting him. Which was why she was determined to say a final goodbye to her beloved teammates before joining them forever.

Memories flowed through her mind. Konan remembered every moment she had shared with Nagato and Yahiko. It was the only thing she had left of them. She cherished the memories of her brief childhood with her teammates before Yahiko's death, but she cherished the memories of Nagato most of all. Nagato had been her pillar when Yahiko had died. He would always listen to her and always seemed to never be angry with her no matter how long she grieved for their orange-haired teammate._ I think it was that moment that I fell in love with him. _Konan was never far from Nagato during the infancy of Akatsuki. They were always together. They were each other's shadows. Konan and Nagato had their first kiss two years post Yahiko's death. His blood-crusted lips were surprisingly soft and warm and gentle. Konan had been surprised when Nagato had abruptly broken off. _"I…don't want to hurt you, Konan." _Their missions in Akatsuki were difficult and often threatened their lives. She knew that Nagato didn't want her to broken with a broken heart if he died. His health was fragile, especially when he used his most powerful techniques. _"I don't care if I end up with a broken heart, Nagato. I just…want to be with you." _Their love was a silent love. Although neither of them said the words, Konan knew that Nagato loved her as much as she loved him. His eyes told her everything. She remembered the rare smiles he used to give her after they surveyed the land of Amegakure and when their daughter was born. Konan loved those smiles. They were warm and gentle. They spoke of the former Nagato.

The days after Nagato's death were the hardest. Nagato had been Konan's world, and now her world was gone. There were times when she looked at the sky and wondered, _Why isn't the sky crying? _The hardest part was telling Shinta-_chan _that her beloved father wasn't coming back. How could she explain death to a three year old child when she couldn't believe herself that Nagato was gone? It seemed as if every breathe she took was an effort, because Nagato ceased to exist…just like Yahiko many years ago. Konan allowed herself to look at the paper flowers. It was true that Konan could color her flowers any different color. Her mother had taught her to make dyes as a child before she died in the Second Shinobi World War. Nagato had loved her colored flowers more than her usual ones. _"They remind me that something is sleeping behind that stone-cold face I love." _But Konan had decided that the white camellia flowers – that is what the flowers were – should stay. _They mean waiting. _Konan sadly smiled. _Now I don't have to wait anymore…Nagato…Yahiko. _

Konan glanced back for a final time at the shrine and beyond, at Amegakure. No one knew in Amegakure that Nagato – or Pain – was dead. No one would know that she had died either. _Our deaths will cause anarchy and war…something we wouldn't want. People will be fighting for who should be the leader, and Amegakure will become a battleground again. _Konan thought of Uzumaki Naruto. _"This time…I pray that you will be the blossom that never wilts." He will take care of you, my daughter. Better than I or your father have done. He will make sure you will not fall into the curse of hatred like your father and I, and countless of shinobi. _

"My only wish is that I could have spent more time with you…with all you." Konan closed her eyes and smiled, tears slowly streaking down her cheeks. _"Sayonara_, Nagato…Yahiko…" she whispered. She thought of the child, soon to be an orphan, who would always be dear to her heart. _"Sayonara_…my precious Shinta."

_The rain will never cease in this land, but will continue to come, making people stronger. _


End file.
